dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Equalizer Class
Specs ---- *Class; Destroyer, Heavy *Type; Multimission with a heavy stealth/strike team orientation *Weapons; Heavy grade, medium overall attack *Defense; Heavy grade; heavy overall defense *Stealth; Full coverage; high stealth *Tech; Advanced grade; overall highly advanced *Embarked; one built-in 8 person shuttle with attached 3 person ATV ---- Schematics Forward orthoscopic view Ventral Orthoscopic View Aft View Dorsal View ---- Systems Analysis *Dimensions; **Length; 250 meters **Width; 310 meters **Draught; 6 decks plus component comparctments and hull bracing **Maximum compliment; 4 Bridge officers + 30 crew max *Weapons **Ventral/lateral, forward, and rear class 9 polaron-phaser arrays **Forward gravitic torpedo tube **2 Class 4 forward pulse-cannon batteries *Engines; **2 Mark XVII Quantum Slipstream coils (Capable of sustaining Warp flight as well) **2 Tektral and Vedak Class 9 Sublight hyper-impulse engines (The best engines this side of the Andromeda Galaxy;) ) *Power Source; **Prototype Swirl chamber quad-injection Quantum Warp Core **2 Auxiliary Fusion Reactors *Defense **3 Interlocking Mark VII Shield emitter arrays producing a type III shield *Stealth **Phase cloaking device **Particle shield cloak **Subsonic anti-sensor blast **Anti-Targeting Combat field *Other **Long range Stealth shield breacher transporter **Level 7 Anti intruder shipwide security system *Embarked Craft/Shuttles **8 4 person life boat Escape Pods **Class 3 environmental systems with modifications to support security system **2 redundant bioneural high end computer cores with Bio-optical data transfer system Additional Subsystem Specs *Phase cloaking device Phases the ship slightly out of space time rendering it undetectable by even the best security systems or the force because the ship no longer fully exists in regular space. NOTE; this system is power intensive and can not be used for more than 4 hours without a recharge time. Weapons can not be fired under phase cloak *Particle shield cloak Projects a particle shield around the ship rendering it invisible to the eye and most sensors, Tachyon detection nets will have trouble finding a cloak this advanced if power emissions are kept to a minimum. Only torpedo weapons can be fired under regular cloak, and at a limited fir rate with risk of detection *Anti-Targeting Combat field Phases space around the ship slightly throwing off targeting sensors that attempt to lock onto the vessel. Used in combat to decrease chances of an enemy aiming a good shot *Subsonic anti-sensor blast Renders any sensors & security nets in the area inoperative, once sensor functions are restored by the target they will know an intruder has utilized this weapon *Long range Stealth shield breacher transporter Transporter for five that can break a shield at 1 lightyear and beam a team into an area without alerting any security nets. Has a long recharge time, deactivates ships weapons for 5 minutes, has a 20 minute recharge cycle, can be used while cloaked and phase cloaked. *Level 7 Anti intruder shipwide security system A series of ambient biosignature readers, wall mounted phasers, and transverse force fields, combined with a nerve gas dispensing system that uses the ships enviro systems. *Mark XVII Quantum Slipstream coils One of the fastest trans-spacial drives in existence, no other ship can even pursue a ship using this system unless it posses a quantum coil of its own. this is because a quantum drive slips the ship into an artificial conduit of subspace inaccessible without a quantum coil(s) NOTE; this drive can also produce a stable warp field at speeds up to warp 9.654 *Tektral and Vedak Class 9 Sublight hyper-impulse engines The most maneuverable fastest sublight engines known today ---- Interior Views *Unlike many larger starships, the equalizer's bridge sports forward windows. A drop down holoscreen allows for viewscreen communications. *The Captain can, and often does, take manual control of the helm and pulse cannons during combat. Operation of the Phasers and torpedoes is dedicated to Tactical station(s). *The Map room (or Stellar Cartography) is useful for examining and planning routes to avoid detection and maximize speed. *All doors on the Equalizer are equipped for transverse bulkhead sealing procedures in the event of a cataclysmic hull breach. *Airlock-01 is located aft of the shuttle dock, it is a personell entry/exit lock for use when landed. Airlock-02 is on the starboard side near the bridge and is used for ship-to-ship docking. Airlock-03 is an upper hatch for EVA purposes. Airlock-04 is considered to be the shuttle niche. *Crew quarters come in the form of 3-some bunk rooms (shown) 2-some bunk rooms, and single bed officer quarters. *The Equalizer has two small brigs, both equipped to the second highest confinement rating attainable. ---- Hulls Commissioned *Equalizer--Unregistered-illegal ship-Arms dealer prototype constructed on Tiwa, 'Purchased' by Fountain Fellowship, now attached to Ditto Town *Ercon--Unregistered-illegal ship- Vilhelm Muldoor's personal starcraft **UNFINISHED; Gladius--Unregistered-illegal ship-Tiwa Defence force prototype Category:Space Vehicles